1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to motorized golf carts and more specifically it relates to a side load carrier golf cart.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous motorized golf carts have been provided in prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,919,758 to Newton et al.; 3,042,443 to Laher; 3,580,349 to Brennan and 4,874,055 to Beer all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.